familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cheboygan County, Michigan
Cheboygan County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 26,448. The county seat is Cheboygan6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,293 km² (885 sq mi). 1,853 km² (716 sq mi) of it is land and 439 km² (170 sq mi) of it (19.16%) is water. Major Highways Adjacent Counties *Presque Isle County (east) *Montmorency County (southeast) *Otsego County (south) *Charlevoix County (southwest) *Emmet County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 26,448 people, 10,835 households, and 7,573 families residing in the county. The population density was 14/km² (37/sq mi). There were 16,583 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (23/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 94.80% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 2.55% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.15% from other races, and 2.05% from two or more races. 0.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 97.7% spoke English as their first language. There were 10,835 households out of which 28.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.00% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.10% were non-families. 25.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.87. In the county the population was spread out with 23.70% under the age of 18, 6.20% from 18 to 24, 25.80% from 25 to 44, 26.30% from 45 to 64, and 17.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 98.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,417, and the median income for a family was $38,390. Males had a median income of $30,054 versus $20,682 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,088. About 8.70% of families and 12.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.90% of those under age 18 and 7.10% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Cheboygan County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Catherine Mickey Castagne * Sheriff: Dale Clarmont * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Mary Ellen Tryban * County Treasurer: Linda A. Cronan * Drain Commissioner: John Pietrangelo * County Surveyor: James H. Granger (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Cheboygan Villages *Mackinaw City (part) *Wolverine Unincorporated communities *Afton *Aloha *Burt Lake *Elmhurst *Indian River *Mullett Lake *Topinabee Townships *Aloha Township *Beaugrand Township *Benton Township *Burt Township *Ellis Township *Forest Township *Grant Township *Hebron Township *Inverness Township *Koehler Township *Mackinaw Township *Mentor Township *Mullett Township *Munro Township *Nunda Township *Tuscarora Township *Walker Township *Waverly Township *Wilmot Township Historical Note: Cheboygan County had another township called Maple Grove Township, and it became part of Forest Township in 1942. See also * [[Wikipedia:USS Cheboygan County (LST-533)|USS Cheboygan County (LST-533)]] External links *Cheboygan County official site Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Cheboygan County, Michigan